Like a Cat out of Hell
by Pendergreen
Summary: When Kyo is hit a little to hard by Yuki it brings the spirit of the Cat into the forefront. How will everyone react being faced with the cat's feelings? How will Akito take try to take advantage of the cat?
1. so cats don't always land on their feet

Like a Cat Out of Hell 

Disclaimer:

Kamikaya: WAH!! No! you can't make me!!

Kyo: Damn it! Just say it already, Stupid!

Momiji: Don't yell at Kaya-chan!

Kyo: You two are really frikin' annoying! (knocks both rabbits over the head)

Momiji Kamikaya: WAH! Kyo is picking on us!

Hatsuharu: Will you two just give the disclaimer. Kyo if you hit them again I'll flatten you.

Kyo: Love to see you try, brat.

Momiji: Kamikaya would not like to remind you that she does not own Fruits Basket.

Kamikaya: although I do own this little fiction

Hatsuharu: Much better.

Kamikaya: Yay Haru!

Hatsuharu: (currently being glomped by Kamikaya turns into cow and Momiji) --;

Momiji Kamikaya: Huggles!

Kyo: Get on with the damn story!

Kamikaya: Right!

A/N: Hi I'm Kamikaya (formerly known as Dragons Bad Faith), and this is _Like a Cat Out of Hell_ my very first Fruits basket fic. I hope you enjoy it's kittyness. I can't guarantee quick updates or the outcome, but I hope you'll continue reading (oh and as soon as I get my pretty red disk working again I'll be able to put the next chapter of Why_ Sixth Year Sucked_, and a few other stories. Umm yeah... well... any reviews are welcomed please, please, please, please review!

"Damn Rat! Hope you believe in the tooth fairy, cause I'm gonna knock you teeth out!" Kyo hollered as he flew at his cousin.

Yuki sidestepped the attack with ease. "Stupid Cat."

"Yah, you keep talking you son of a bi-" he started, but his was sentence cut off by a swift kick to the stomach.

Tohru and Momiji stood helpless to the side. Momiji was whimpering, and becoming frightened.

Tohru's pov 

_This isn't good! Kyo and Yuki haven't fought like this in three weeks. Oh, and poor Momiji looks like he's going to cry. I have to stop them. Besides I don't like the looks of that ledge they're fighting on, it's dangerous!_

_**Normal pov**_

Yuki threw a punch at Kyo's forehead with all the force he could muster, but at the last moment Kyo went in for a roundhouse kick causing Yuki's punch to collide with his temple. Dazed, Kyo stumbled back, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. The ground crumbled under his feet, and he tumbled down.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out as he slipped out of sight.

Yuki stood stunned. That had not gone as he'd planned. He would not have hit so hard if he had known that Kyo would change course, being hit on the temple could be permanently damaging, or deadly, even to Kyo.

Tohru, Momiji, and Yuki rushed forward to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Kyo was lying at the bottom of the steep incline. Yuki jumped down to check him over, and he didn't look good.

_**Yuki's pov**_

_He must have hit his head again when he landed. The ledge was pretty high; it looks like hit a few things on the way down. Damn! I've never seen him this battered before. Not even after Kagura gets a hold of him. Huh, he's... reverting into a cat. This is bad; this is very, very bad._

_**Normal pov**_

Yuki picked up the little orange cat, and Kyo's clothes, and began to climb back up the steep incline. He yelled up, "Momiji!"

The little blonde hollered back down to his older cousin "What is it? Is Kyo-kun okay?!"

"No! I want you to run ahead and get Shigure to call Hatori, and tell him to hurry!" Yuki replied.

Momiji wasted no time in obeying the gray haired bishonen (blah Note: I am definitely not a Yuki fan).

"Hmmm... I wonder what's taking Tohru and the boys so long to get back..." Shigure mused, looking up from his computer.

"I don't know," Hatsuharu said looking up from the text book he had been reviewing, then blushing ever so lightly continued "Momiji wanted me to take him to a movie... if he doesn't get back soon we'll miss it."

"Really? A movie? Oooh sounds like a date" Shigure teased in a singsong voice. Hastu blushed bright red and was about the respond when the door slid open with a loud clack and a huffing and panicked momiji ran in.

"Call... H..haori! Quick...Kyo...hurt" Momiji pleaded gasping for air. Shigure and Haru stood up as Momiji continued "Kyo...Yuki...Big Fight...Hit...Fell-"

"Momiji, slow down." Haru said soothingly to the distressed little rabbit boy.

"Kyo and Yuki got into a big fight! Yuki hit Kyo too hard, and Kyo fell of that ledge by the plum tree, and got hurt really bad. Me and Tohru looked down and Kyo wasn't moving," Momiji began to panic again, because Shigure had yet to start for the phone "YukiwentdowntogethimandsentmetogetyoutocallHaori!" Momiji spouted so fast that his two listeners were lucky to pick up "Call Haori"

Shigure got the point and ran to the other room. Haru tried and failed to calm down Momiji who panicked until the point that he turned into a bunny and nearly fainted, but settled for crying and whimpering alternately.

Eight ½ minutes later

Yuki, Tohru, Hatori, and Kazuma burst into the house carrying a bleeding and unconscious Kyo-kitty. Shigure rushed into the room with every medical supply he owned. Tohru gently released her grasp Kyo long enough to put him on the couch.

"What's the matter with him?" Tohru asked Hatori trying her best not to cry.

"It looks like a concussion, and he may have broken his arm." Hatori said slowly, checking Kyo over carefully.

Yuki looked around the room at everyone. Tohru was staring blankly at Kyo with tears in her eyes. Kazuma was clearly devastated. Hatsuharu was stroking the top of momiji's head and talking softly to him in attempt to calm the excitable boy, who was frightened out of his wits. Shigure and Hatori were speaking in hushed voices with worried looks on their faces. As for Kyo, Yuki noticed that he had begun to stir. Yuki stood stock still, as Kyo's eyes started to open. Yuki addressed him softly "Kyo?"

Everyone jumped and stared at Kyo as he looked up at Yuki "Who's Kyo?"

A/N: Sorry to leave you haning actually not really, if you wanna know what happens you'll wait till I update next. Well you know how the old saying goes patience is a virtue, altough it's one that I myself do not possess.


	2. Neko of thriteen stars

Like a Cat Out of Hell

Disclaimer:

Kamikaya: you know Momiji; I almost like Kyo better like this

Momiji: Why he doesn't tell you that you don't own fruba?

Kamikaya: heh, heh that among other things

Hatsuharu: you know you still have to write the disclaimer

Kamikaya: grrr… I never get a break. I do not own fruits basket

Shigure: I do

Hatori: Hatori glares Shigure

Shigure: sorry, sorry not mine!

A/N: this is Kamikaya again oooh so happy I've already gotten 5 lovely reviewers and I'd like to thank them each personally, and I'll list them so everyone else knows who they should be taking an example from…

Optimistic girl94: ummm he won't physically stay the cat at all times. Is that's what you mean?

Keosis-chan: I feel your pain I just don't have much pc access

Dark Knightress: wouldn't you like to know? Actually so would I.

Kyo Fan: Yay! thankies I hope I can keep living up to your standard of interest

Viva Rose: … That's my favorite word too…

Now that I have thanked my reviews on with the story…

Yuki stood there disbelieving what he had just heard "who's Kyo?" echoed in his mind and he could see the feeling was mutual among the other occupants of the room.

The cat looked up at him with dulled and confused eyes "and who are you people?" he asked looking around.

"You are, Kyo, that's your name." Hatori said bending down so he was face to face with the cat.

"No, no your mistaken my name is, Neko." he said shaking his head.

"Alright, …Neko… do you know where you are?" Shigure asked carefully

"No" the cat said sadly

"Kyo-kun why are you talking like that?" whimpered Momiji

'Neko' looked over towards Momiji and caught sight of him in his rabbit form. He glared bitterly at the small rabbit, hissed loudly and attempted to pounce on him, but tumbled, because of his injury.

"Kyo!" Tohru squeaked as she dove to catch the fallen cat.

POOF

Instead of the small orange cat she had expected to land on her lap she wound up with a very naked orange haired bishonen.

Kazuma quickly threw a blanket on 'Kyo' and pulled him of an extremely frazzled Tohru. "Kyo, what were you thinking trying to attack Momiji like that? You scared him half to death." Kazuma said staring shocked at the boy he considered to be his son.

'Kyo' struggled to get himself free from his teacher's vice like grip "I don't give a shit if I kill him! I HATE HIM!" 'Kyo' howled angrily.

Tohru whimpered terrified by Kyo's actions.

Momiji squeaked and hid behind Hatsuharu, frightened for him fuzzy little life.

Kazuma was equally frightened he had never know Kyo to harbor this kind of hate or anger fro anyone other than Yuki.

"Damned Usagi!" 'Kyo' continued, "You deserve it just as much as the others! If you think that you twelve can enjoy paradise while I burn in hell you're sorely mistaken!"

"Kyo," Tohru breathed with tears in her eyes, causing him to look up "Kyo, stop talking like that you're scaring me. I don't know what's making you so angry, but please stop. Just tell me what's wrong I don't… know what I can do, but please."

Kyo stopped struggling and looked straight at her his eyes water with pain sadness, and fear. Kazuma carefully released his grip on 'Kyo' who stood holding the blanket around himself uncertainly.

From outside the room there was a small explosion and Momiji walked in fully dressed, but very shaken.

Yuki stared at 'Kyo' "I… Neko? Who are you?"

'Neko/Kyo' looked back at him strangely "I am the Cat."

"The Cat?" Shigure asked as he handed Kyo/Neko a set of clothes "What cat?"

"The cat of the village of thirteen stars." Kyo/Neko responded with a bitter tone "The outsider of the Chinese Zodiac"….

A/N: I know it was short but if that doesn't help answer a few questions I don't know what will, besides Shigure needed the computer. I hope you like it. Review, Praise, Flame I don't care just tell me what you think.


	3. of cats, rats, and rooftops

Disclaimer:

Kamikaya: Hello lovely people! The owner of fruits baskets here- Ow!

Yuki: (holding paper fan behind his back) Kaya tell the nice people the truth.

Kamikaya: Waaaaaaah Haru!

Yuki: He's not here

Kamikaya: Waaaaah what did you do with my Haru, you perv?

Yuki: Perv?...

Shigure: well that's different…

Yuki: ahhh… right, but calling me names doesn't change the fact that you do not own Fruits Basket.

Kamikaya: He crushed my dreams, he CRUSHED THEM SO HARD!

Yuki: you don't own that either, gabugirl of Deviant art does.

Kamikaya: (glaring) I hate you…

A/N: Hi! I'm back sorry it so long, but when I finally got my turn of the 'puter, I had a writer's block the size of Shikoku. I want to thank the Nine people who reviewed the last chapter.

Optimisticgirl94: for you lovely people I will write more, but I have not decided when to explain why he's so angry.

Kyou: I'm sorry it took so long.

Keosis-chan: 10 out of 10 really! Oh you really are a wonderful person… I feel blessed.

GirlWaterShaman: I intend on Kyo and Tohru getting together, the tv thing is a good idea

I'm glad you thought of it.

Viva rose: uhhh… .; I have no clue what you said, but I gather it was something nice.

Kittyseishin: Many thanks it's people like you that make it hard for me and my ego to fit in the same room

Seizonsha: Wah! Don't be mad it's not my fault. Here's your update!

Kouseki Yume: here you go an update. Btw r u a Kenshin Fan?

Chara13: …Thanks

Like a Cat out of Hell Chapter 3

Everyone stood stunned. It was impossible… Standing in front of them in Kyo's (beautiful, sexy, yummy..) form was the spirit of the cat himself.

Shigure blinked "I think we all need to sit down… 'Neko' maybe you could tell us a little more." He said finding himself a pillow to sit down on.

"Hell no!" Neko/Kyo shouted startling everyone a little bit more, he glowered at Momiji "Not with that thing here, he understands well enough damned, Usagi! I won't have anything to do with the members of the Chinese Zodiac!" with that he tore out of the room.

"Oh, dear that did not go well" Shigure sighed

"how astute, Shigure." Hatori muttered softly

"W-why d-d-does he hate m-me?" Momiji whimpered

Hatsu sigh stroking Momiji's little blonde head "I don't think he hates you."

Everyone turned to Haru "what do you mean?" Yuki asked

"He said Momiji understood what he was talking about, and keeps calling Usagi. I think he believes that Momiji is consciously the Rabbit of the Chinese zodiac. So it's the rabbit that he hates, although I don't why." Haru explained

"I'd say your theory sounds reasonable." Kazuma sighed sadly

"I think we should try to keep the rest of zodiac animals on the down low if you know what I mean?" Shigure said looking out the window at a stray dog.

"I agree with you for once." Hatori

Yuki agreed silently, if Neko hated Momiji, than he would most certainly despise him(yuki) for being the rat Kyo had made it clear, but Neko would certainly hold a insanely intense hate for him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Later that night)

Tohru carefully made her way up to the roof "Kyo… I mean Neko?"

The bishonen looked over at her "What is it?" he asked curiously

"I brought you something to eat, you must be hungry." She smiled sadly handing him a plate of steamed rice and trout. "Thank you" he smiled softly in return

Tohru sat down next to him and watched as he ate. Neko/Kyo looked back over at her as he set his plate down "So why does everyone keep calling me Kyo anyway?" he asked

Tohru instantly burst into tears; every sob that she had been holding back came pouring out.

Neko/Kyo panicked "Please don't cry, don't cry. I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he asked pleading with her.

Tohru whimpered "N-no it's just Kyo." Neko blinked and waited for Tohru to continue ", you switched places with him and he's my friend, he's a very special friend, and I'm worried about him."

"oh… how did I switch places with him?" Neko asked carefully so as not to upset her more.

Tohru explained about him hitting his head … "and since you've always been a part of Kyo you must have been brought to the front."

"I see." He mumbled, he sat quietly for a moment then continued "Tohru?"

"Mmmhmm"

"So you don't care about him being the Cat?" he asked ever so softly

"Not at all. I like the ca… I mean you." She smiled

"Really?"

"Really, I've always like the cat."

"Oh." Neko/Kyo turned about a billion shades of red.

"Do you like me?" Tohru ventured

"I don't really think you're my type." He said off handedly, Tohru just about cried until she caught him mischievous grin "not furry enough."

Tohru laughed

"Now if you had a tail then this would be a completely different matter." He laughed

By this time Tohru was laughing so hard that he to hold her up to make sure she didn't fall right off the roof. Once she calmed down she looked over at him seriously "okay but really. Do you like me?"

"I must like you. This is the first time in some thousand years that I've been anything other than angry" he said morosely

"Neko if it's not too personal why are you so angry? I know that the rat made you miss the banquet, but-" Tohru was cut off

"But nothing; missing that banquet wasn't the end of it..."

A/N: but this is the end of this chapter. Sorry about this but, I'm feeling both lazy, and mischievous. Hope to update soon.


End file.
